Hazel Rainart
|-|Base= |-|Dust Injection= Summary Hazel Rainart is one of the antagonist of RWBY and is a member of Salem's inner circle, he is a very calm and reasonable person who will only use violence when it has a clear purpose. However this all disappears when in the presence of Ozpin who Hazel holds responsible for the death of his sister, while in Ozpin's presence he goes in to a murderous rage and is willing to kill anyone who stands in his way. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B, higher 'with Dust Injections '''Name: '''Hazel Rainart '''Origin: 'RWBY '''Gender: Male Age: Unknown, possibly around the same age as Qrow Branwen Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to use his Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing his striking power and sharpening his senses, granting him Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Extrasensory Perception, Martial Arts, Pain Immunity, Electricity and Fire Manipulation via Dust Injections Attack Potency: City level, (Comparable to Tyrian) higher via Dust Injection (Overpowered Qrow Branwen) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Qrow) Lifting Strength: Class M (Stronger then Ruby) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level, higher via Dust Injection (His Aura recovers at a very fast rate making it very hard to damage him) Stamina: Very High, (Doesn't feel pain thanks to his Semblance and could even fight after being impaled) Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: Lightning and Fire Dust Crystal Intelligence: Unknown, Salem entrusted him to peacefully convince Sienna Khan that attacking Haven Academy would help further her cause, (Adam Taurus interrupted this conversation so it's unknown if he could convince her) goes into a mindless rage when dealing with Ozpin. Weaknesses: Continual use of his Aura will eventually deplete it, leaving him weakened and significantly lowering his durability and power. While his Aura recovers at a very fast rate this recovery doesn't last forever and apparently has a limit. His Semblance may dull his pain but it doesn't make him invincible as he can still be damaged just like anyone else. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Semblance: Hazel's Semblance makes him immune to pain which lets him fight without being worried about his injuries and inject Dust Crystals into his body without feeling intense pain. Dust Crystals: Hazel carries multiple raw Dust Crystals on his person which he can injects into his body, his body proceeds to bulk up as he gains extra power and durability. Hazel can also inject two different types of Dust at the same time for even more power. *'Lightning Dust:' Hazel carries Lightning Dust that he can inject into himself which let him shoot bolts of electricity from his fist and electrocute anyone who touches him. *'Fire Dust:' Hazel carries Fire Dust that he can inject into himself which lets him shoot out balls of Fire from his fist. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users